Aesthetical lovers (portal OC fic)
by DJcat104
Summary: When a core literally bumps into another core with similar tastes, could it be fate? fanfic on two portal OCs 90s core and Future funk core rated T for language and suggestive themes might soon be rated M


Out of all the cores, 90s has got to be the most out of place one.

All the cores have a job, Virgil in charge of fixing and maintaining things, Nigel in charge of gel based testing, and Wheatley… well Wheatley is...Wheatley.

But 90s core has literally the most non-beneficial purpose in the entire facility; he has extreme knowledge of 1990s culture.

Probably made by a scientist that was a nineties enthusiast, 90s core (preferribally called "nick"), knows useless knowledge on the entire time period.

Like, if you ask any core here, they'd say he'll go on and on about "the console wars of the 90s", popular sitcoms that aired on ABC, and bands nobody knows of. Hell, the guy has a collection of slap bracelets at his disposal. How do you even get that stuff in an underground facility?!

Anyways, said core is now walking down a catwalk, messing around on his game boy and absolutely not looking where the hell he's going. He was sporting some red high tops, a snapback salmon pink hat, a denim jacket littered with patches on the back, a graphic tee with some band on it, and neon suspender straps hanging from his beat up denim pants with a tamagotchi and other keychains hanging from the belt loops.

He had light blonde hair and sparking light blue eyes and almost non visible freckles. His eyes were glued to the non-backlit screen of his game until..

 ** _*Thud!*_**

"O-oh-, I'm so sorry! You okay..?"

A shy, weak but slightly masculine voice snapped him back into focus as he realized he had fallen- well, bumped into another person.

The pastel fishnet gloved hand reached out to him, as he focused on who's in front of him. Someone with rough but soft pastel rainbow hair with glitter and stars in it, bangs covering his eyes, a pastel hoodie with a visible core that displayed an optic that looked almost like a sunset and a retro screensaver.

Their light jeans were ripped exposing pink leggings and light pink light up shoes.

He blinked a few times, still in a daze.

"Woah."

The pastel toned core tilted his head at the strange core that he had recklessly bumped into. "Huh?"

"U-uhh-"

He quickly took his hand and got up, picking his hat up that fell in the process, as well as the video game console.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble! Ms. Glados is kinda mad at me so I was already unfocused, and I had my headphones on!"

The slightly shorter core rambled on and on, while the stunned core in front of him got his bearings.

"It's okay dude, I wasn't focused either. I was playing Pokemon red for the game boy and I can get really into it sometimes" he chuckled as he explained, before he noticed a visible blush on the other core.

"Anyways, who are you…?"

"I'm...Future funk core. You...can call me funk"

The core mentally chuckled at his name, due to his nature he took it the wrong way-

He shyly held his hand out to shake, but Nick took it the wrong way and was about to fist bump him.

"O-oh-"

The other core smiled and fist bumped him back.

"Nice, my name's 90s core, but really just call me nick. Also, aren't you the core that got in trouble for spamming macintosh plus 420 in test chamber #12?"

The core only nodded a bit sheepishly.

"Ha, that's fuckin' sweet! I'd never have the guts to do that!"

Silence fell as nick desperately thought of the next move. He smoothly got out a pen and paper and wrote his number down and handed it to him.

"H-here, call me later, I guess. I- ….I gotta go-"

Soon after, he ran trying to cover his blushing face, leaving the pastel core slightly confused.

' _well, that went terrible but, I might actually have a date that isn't a complete waste of time!'_ he thought as he slowed down. _'he was pretty cute Actually. Maybe he is a winner…'_

 _'and especially the way he looks, he's actually really hot...why was I so shy?'_

The core unlocked and went in his apartment (yeah apartments are in aperture so sHUT UP) And closed the door and sighed. He walked over to the couch and layed down on it, blushing more at the thought of his new found friend and soon to be lover.

"Hoo boy, I'm really not used to love, am I?…I've literally only had crushes before..."

The core layed there staring at the ceiling before squeezing a nearby pillow.

 _'yeah, I can do this...'_ _'maybe_ …'


End file.
